Atraída por la Esencia de Verano
by AegisDesire
Summary: Dia regresa a Uchiura para pasar sus vacaciones de verano. Pero sus vacaciones perfectamente planeadas cambiarán cuando Ruby le dice que Hanamaru vivirá con ellas durante todo el verano. ¿El amor logrará florecer en esta hermosa temporada o solo será una atracción efímera?


Hola a todos! Pensaron que estaba muerto o algo así? La verdad es que así fue xD Tuve varios problemas de todo tipo y pues no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de escribir, lo cual con eso el fic KananMari murió y no lo continuaré :( Eso si, desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un fic sobre el DiaMaru y para mi es un buen ship a pesar de que suene algo raro se que la gente prefiere el RubyMaru uwu también les digo que esto es un collab con alguien más así que tampoco se cuanto se van a tardar los capítulos en salir... Espero les guste

* * *

Una sensación indescriptible. Eso es lo que siento cuando me bajo del tren. Cuando salgo de la estación puedo sentir lo salado del aire y el calor del sol toca mi piel. Miro a mi alrededor y nada ha cambiado… Aunque bueno, solo han pasado cuatro meses pero para mí fue una eternidad. Todo se siente tan pequeño a comparación de Tokio, pero aun así, el cariño y aprecio que tengo es inmenso. Camino por las calles y se sienten igual a cuando solía pasar por aquí. En vez de ir directo a mi casa hago un pequeño desvío y me dirijo a la costa a darle un vistazo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una vista como esta, el mar de Uchiura es tan hermoso… ¿Acaso así se sintió Riko-san cuando vino aquí por primera vez? Han pasado cuatro meses desde que me mudé a Tokio e inicié la universidad y la verdad ha sido duro, pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Es verano y he regresado por las vacaciones. Miro hacia el mar y no puedo dejar de pensar en mis dos mejores amigas. Sé que les va bien, pero hemos hecho una promesa y juramos volvernos a ver. Veo hacia otro lado y veo una bandera clavada en la arena. En la bandera aparece "¡Aqours: Ganadoras del Love Live!" Al parecer Chika-san no mentía cuando dijo que dejaría la bandera ahí… Suelto una pequeña risa y continúo caminando. Ya está atardeciendo cuando llego a mi casa… A pesar de que vivo en un apartamento en Tokio, esta grande y vieja casa es un lugar al que puedo llamar hogar. No importa lo que pase, puedo regresar a esta casa y siempre me sentiré bienvenida. Solamente le avisé a mis padres que iba a regresar, es una pena que incluso en vacaciones ellos no estén por motivos de trabajo. Con respecto a mi querida hermana menor Ruby… Quiero darle una sorpresa. Llego a la entrada y uso mis llaves. Por un momento me confundí y estaba a punto de usar las de mi departamento, ¿Supongo que es la costumbre no? Cuando abro la puerta me quito los zapatos y veo las zapateras…

* * *

"¡¿Aún siguen aquí?!"

Por alguna razón, mis zapatos para andar por la casa aún siguen aquí, esto debe ser obra de Ruby, ella debe pensar que su _Onee-chan_ regresará algún día y quiso dejar todo preparado para mí. Me pongo los zapatos haciendo el menor ruido posible, ya que quiero sorprenderla. Busco por toda la casa hasta que la encontré en la sala. Me acerco al sofá en donde Ruby está sentada y suavemente le susurro al oído.

"Ruby, estoy en casa"

Esperando que Ruby saltase sobre mi mientras felizmente diga "¡Onee-chan, onee-chan!" y nos abrazáramos, tal vez estaba siendo un tanto exagerada, puesto que ella estaba congelada sin hacer ningún movimiento luego de escuchar mi voz. Lentamente ella empieza a voltearse hasta estar cara a cara conmigo. Cuando veo su cara puedo notar que ella no contaba con ver a su "Oh querida Onee-chan" de vuelta ya que su cara estaba completamente pálida.

"¿O-Onee-chan? ¿Eres tú? ¿¡EHHHHH!? ¿¡ONEE-CHAN?! ¿Q-Qu-Qué h-ha-haces tú aquí? ¡PIGIIIIIII!"

Ruby estaba tan impactada que se desvaneció y cayó en el sofá… No estaba preparada para esa reacción, pero a la vez me sentí un poco conmovida, incluso después de cuatro meses ella es la misma Ruby. Luego de este extraño y no convencional reencuentro con Ruby, me doy cuenta que MI hermana está inconsciente en el sofá. Corro hacia la cocina a buscar algo de agua y luego de unos segundos de entrar, una voz familiar me saluda.

¿Qué tal, Dia-san? Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte zura"

Reconocí aquella voz, pero estaba tan concentrada en Ruby que no me fijé quien me estaba hablando. Regreso a la sala e intento despertar a Ruby…

"Ruby? Por favor despierta… Perdón por asustarte, solo quería darte una sorpresa… Por eso es que no te dije que iba a regresar a Numazu durante las vacaciones… Sé que fui una mala Onee-chan por eso pero por favor perdóname…"

* * *

Me siento en el sofá y gentilmente pongo la cabeza de Ruby en mi regazo mientras suavemente acaricio su cabello. Le tomó un rato a Ruby recobrar la consciencia mientras lentamente se despierta y abre sus ojos.

"Ruby, estoy en casa"

Por alguna razón vuelvo a anunciar mi llegada cuando la vi así. Con sus ojos completamente abiertos, el brillo que sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban era hermoso mientras ella se sentaba rápidamente y comenzaba a abrazarme.

"¡Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Dia-oneechan!"

Las lágrimas de Ruby estaban sobre todo mi pecho pero no me importó, estaba tan feliz porque luego de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta en casa con mi querida Ruby… Luego de abrazarnos, me disculpé de nuevo con Ruby.

"Ruby, lo siento mucho… No quería asustarte, quería darte una gran sorpresa así que solo les dije a mis padres que estaba regresando a casa… Nunca te asustaría a propósito"

"Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, onee-chan"

Esa respuesta me dejó confundida.

"Incluso luego de ser una school idol con Aqours, aún me asusto con facilidad e hice que te preocuparas por mí… Pero no te preocupes onee-chan, seré más valiente y con Hanamaru-chan a mi lado superaré mis miedos"

"Ruby…" Iba a abrazarla de nuevo hasta que ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Hablando de Hanamaru-chan, creo que también tengo una sorpresa para ti… Hanamaru-chan vivirá con nosotros durante las vacaciones, ya hablé con mis padres sobre eso y Hanamaru-chan habló con su familia, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea"

Cuando Ruby me dijo que Hanamaru-san iba a vivir con nosotros me di cuenta que la voz que me saludó en la cocina era ella…

"¡Ruby-chan! A Maru se le olvidó decirte que tu hermana ha regresado zura… Pero al parecer tú ya la encontraste"

Hanamaru-san dijo eso mientras tenía un pan dulce en su mano derecha y algunas migajas en su boca.

"No te preocupes Hanamaru-chan, onee-chan está de vuelta conmigo y estoy feliz por eso"

He estado concentrada en Ruby por lo que olvidé mis modales y no saludé a Hanamaru-san como es debido. Han pasado cuatro meses desde que la vi por última vez y estoy feliz de que esté bien y que tampoco haya cambiado. Me paro y me dirijo hacia ella.

"Buenas tardes, Hanamaru-san. Ha pasado bastante tiempo"

Me dirijo educadamente hacia ella mientras hago una reverencia. Sé que nosotras hemos pasado por mucho como School Idols, pero a la vez han pasado cuatro meses desde que hablé con ella la última vez e inconscientemente estoy siendo demasiado refinada y la estoy tratando como alguien lejana, lo cual la ha dejado algo confundida. Ella pone su pan sobre la mesa y sonríe.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Dia-san, pero eso no significa que tienes que ser tan cortés zura. Sigo siendo la misma Maru."

Ella me da un honesto y puro abrazo. Su improvisto afecto me deja anonadada pero recupero los sentidos y empiezo a acariciar su cabeza. ¿La misma Hanamaru-san, eh? Luego siento a alguien en mi espalda y es Ruby quien me abraza también. Con mis brazos junto a ambas y les doy un cálido abrazo.

"Bienvenida a casa, Onee-chan" Ruby me susurra.

"Bienvenida a casa, Dia-san" Hanamaru-san también me da la bienvenida.

Intento contener mis lágrimas mientras las abrazo. Terminamos de abrazarnos y nos sentamos en la mesa. Ruby y Hanamaru-san se sientan enfrente de mí.

* * *

"¿Entonces, cuánto tiempo estarás aquí Onee-chan?" Ruby pregunta con curiosidad.  
"Toda la vacación" le respondo. "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás tú, Hanamaru-san?"

"También me quedaré toda la vacación zura" Ella responde felizmente,

"Espero que la pasemos bien nosotras tres" comenté. "Iré a mi habitación, necesito dejar mi equipaje y asegurarme todo está en orden"

Intento pararme e ir a donde solía ser mi cuarto hasta que un ruidoso ruido me detiene.

"¿El cuarto de Onee-chan? ¡Piggiiiiiiii!"

"¡Zuraaa!"

Los ruidos de Ruby y Hanamaru-san me detienen mientras me doy la vuelta para mirarlas.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?" Les pregunto, confundida.

"No puedes usar tu cuarto"

"Ruby-chan tiene razón, por favor espera aquí zura"

Ellas se ponen de pie e intentan correr hasta mi habitación.

"Ruby, Hanamaru-san. Deténganse." Uso mi voz de presidenta del comité estudiantil para ordenarles que se detengan. Ellas se quedan quietas en su lugar.

"Mírenme."

Lentamente dan la vuelta y puedo ver la culpa en sus ojos.

"¿Podrían explicarme por qué ustedes chicas gritaron e intentaron correr hacia mi habitación?"  
Ellas se miran la una a la otra, asienten y Ruby es la primera en hablar.

"Lo siento Onee-chan. Te lo explicaremos con gusto, pero…"  
"No sabíamos que Dia-san iba a regresar y nosotras…"

Tengo una idea sobre a que está llegando esto.

"Ustedes dos, conmigo"

Camino hacia mi habitación y ellas me siguen. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi habitación tomo un gran respiro. Este cuarto solía ser mío por mucho tiempo e igual siento temor antes de abrirlo. No quiero mirarlo, ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado? ¿Estará limpio o sucio? ¿Estará vacío? Muchas preguntas invadieron mi mente. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Lentamente empujo la puerta, cierro mis ojos y lentamente entro al cuarto. Abro mis ojos y… Una vista nostálgica. Mi cuarto está casi igual como lo dejé cuando me fui a Tokio, excepto que ahora está más vacío. Mientras observo mi habitación noto que hay una maleta a la par de la cama. Me doy la vuelta y Ruby junto con Hanamaru-san están en la puerta. Al parecer ellas no quieren hablar ni dar explicaciones. Empiezo a hablar para romper la tensión.

* * *

"¿Está muy limpio, no?"

Toco el escritorio y la cama y puedo notar que el cuarto ha sido limpiado constantemente puesto que no hay polvo.

"Si… Yo… Yo limpio tu cuarto de vez en cuando. Les dije a nuestros padres que dejaran el escritorio y la cama aquí. También les rogué que dejaran a Ruby cuidar de tu cuarto…"

Ruby habló suavemente. Así que ella ha limpiado mi cuarto en mi ausencia, es un detalle tan dulce y típico de ella. Me pongo cerca de ella y la abrazo.

"Gracias Ruby"

Acaricio su cabeza. Ella me abraza y escucho como sus pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a caer.

"Supongo que aquello te pertenece, Hanamaru-san"

Apunto a la maleta y ella asiente.

"Si… Ruby y Maru pensaron que podía usar el cuarto de Dia-san ya que nadie lo usa, pero tú has regresado zura…"

Puedo ver que ella se siente culpable de que iba a usar mi cuarto durante las vacaciones. No quiero hacerla sentir así ya que ella es mi invitada.

"No es tu culpa Hanamaru-san, no te sientas así. Es mi culpa por no anunciar mi regreso.

Hanamaru-san me mira y sus ojos estaban brillando.

"¡Gracias Dia-san zura! Eres muy gentil"

"No te preocupes con eso, pero ¿qué quieren hacer chicas?"

"¿A qué te refieres, Onee-chan?

Ruby parecía confundida.

"Hanamaru-san, ¿aún quieres usar el cuarto? No me molesta si lo haces"

"Pero…"

"Esta era mi habitación, pero ya no lo es actualmente. Puedo usar el cuarto de invitados"

"Onee-chan…"

"Gracias por la oferta Dia-san, pero debo rechazarla zura"

Así que esa es su decisión…

"Entonces, ¿Dónde dormirás?"

"¡Yo sé! Hanamaru-chan puede dormir conmigo!"

"Dormir con Ruby-chan… ¡Esa es una gran idea zura!"

Hanamaru-san abraza a Ruby. Estoy feliz de que aún siguen siendo muy unidas. Puedo ver que el afecto entre ellas es mayor y que siempre se apoyan la una a la otra.

"Si están de acuerdo pues está decidido…"

* * *

Hanamaru-san toma sus cosas y junto con Ruby caminan hacia su habitación. Bajo las gradas y agarro mi equipaje. Cierto la ya que quiero algo de privacidad en mi vieja habitación. Me acuesto en la cama, cierro mis ojos y tomo un gran respiro… La esencia de mi cuarto ha cambiado puesto que nadie la ha utilizado en un largo tiempo. Pero aun así me siento cómoda y bienvenida. Empiezo a desempacar, poniendo las cosas ordenadamente en las gavetas. Mientras ponía mi ropa en closet, me doy cuenta que el mismo es un tanto grande que hasta tiene dos espacios. Uso el izquierdo para mis ropas formales y el derecho para las casuales. Luego de desempacar todo, me siento cansada así que volví a acostarme… Estaba empezando a relajarme hasta que noté algo peculiar… A pesar de que nadie usaba esta cama. Tenía una un cierto aroma… No puedo equivocarme, esta esencia es de Ruby. Probablemente ha usado la cama de vez en cuando. ¿Seguramente es porque de vez en cuando se sentía sola, no? Me aseguraré de pasar mucho tiempo con ella en este verano. Miro al reloj, casi son las 7 de la noche y deberíamos estar cenando. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de Ruby. Antes de tocar la puerta puedo escuchar a Ruby y Hanamaru-san riéndose. Apuesto a que han de estarla pasando bien.

"Ruby, Hanamaru-san"

El ruido para y Ruby abre la puerta.

"¿Si, Onee-chan?"

"Es casi hora de cenar, así que por favor bajen y esperen en la sala. Hoy es un día especial así que les haré de cenar"

"¡Onee-chan!"

Ruby respondió casi inmediatamente.

"Acabas de regresar de Tokio y debes de estar muy cansada así que por favor deja a Ruby hacer la cena por ti"

"¡Ruby-chan tiene razón zura! No te preocupes Dia-san, ayudaré en la cocina a Ruby-chan zura"

Tanto mi madre como yo hemos enseñado a Ruby como cocinar y estoy feliz de que Hanamaru-san la ayudará pero… Por alguna razón me siento preocupada.

"Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no pedimos algo para comer?"

Sugerí la idea esperando que Ruby no se enojase porque técnicamente rechacé su cocina…

"¡Qué tan maravillosa idea, Onee-chan!" ¡La última vez que fuimos al apartamento de Yoshiko-chan ordenamos comida de un buen restaurante! ¿Le pediste a Yoshiko-chan el número, Hanamaru-chan?"

"¡Lo hice zura! Pero no recuerdo si lo guardé correctamente… Aún me cuesta usar mi nuevo teléfono zura…"

Estaba feliz porque Ruby no malinterpretó lo de pedir comida. Me preocupé cuando dijo que quería cocinar porque conociéndola a ella probablemente tenía en mente hacer una receta típica de la familia Kurosawa y terminaría haciendo un desorden el cual me tocaría a mí limpiar y posteriormente yo haría la cena para todas. Luego de decir que ordenar, Hanamaru-san con la ayuda de Ruby llamaron al restaurante. Ruby ordenó pescado frito, Hanamaru-san ordenó tonkatsu y Dia pidió sushi. Voy a la sala a esperar mientras Ruby y Hanamaru-san ordenan la mesa. Luego de un rato la comida llega y comenzamos a cenar.

"Itadakimasu" digo.

"Itadakimasu" dice Ruby.

"¡Itadakimasu zura!" dice Hanamaru-san, quien estaba muy emocionada por comer.

* * *

Luego de vivir cuatro meses sola en mi apartamento, me acostumbré a comer tranquila, pero comer junto Ruby Hanamaru-san es mucho mejor. Comenzamos hablando sobre qué tan buena estaba la comida e incluso compartimos nuestra comida. Hanamaru-san comía tanto que repetidas veces pedía más arroz. Cuando terminamos lavé los platos mientras Ruby y Hanamaru-san se relajaban en la sala. Cuando me ofrecí a lavar los platos Ruby trató de detenerme diciendo que ella lo haría. Su cariño me conmovió pero también soy parte de la familia a pesar de que ya no viva aquí. Así que la convencí de hacerlo puesto que soy la hermana mayor. Luego de terminar de lavar me les uno en la sala. Ellas estaban viendo una comedia y no paraban de reírse. Se estaba haciendo tarde así que nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Entré a mi cuarto y le eché un vistazo otra vez. Este no es mi cuarto del apartamento en Tokio, pero igualmente no es lo que solía ser mi habitación. Cuando estaba echándole un vistazo a la habitación noto que una de las dos puertas del closet estaba entreabierta, pero era la otra puerta y no la que abrí para poner mi ropa. Me acerco para cerrarla y noto algo que parece ser mi viejo uniforme escolar. Empiezo a pensar sobre mis años en Uranohoshi, desde el principio hasta el final. Solamente decidí cerrar la puerta y apagar las luces. Me acuesto y comienzo a relajarme, hoy fue un día cansado, regresé a Uchiura y volví a estar en la casa de los Kurosawa. Estaré junto a Ruby y Hanamaru-san, algo me dice que este verano será diferente.

"Me imagino como pasaré este verano…

* * *

Y bueno, así es el primer capítulo :p Espero les haya gustado! Aún estamos entre si agregar o no a las demás chicas o solo centrarnos en Dia, Ruby y Maru uwu tampoco sabemos si hacerlo normalito como dios manda o incluir ya saben... 7u7 bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
